Rekuza
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei zjawia się u Hitsugayi Toshirou z bardzo poważnym zapytaniem.


Temat promptu: Wesele Matsumoto i Hisagiego, w czasach po—kanonicznych. Z udziałem Oddziału Trzeciego, Oddziału Szóstego, Oddziału Jedenastego.

Cóż, ja prompty biorę chętnie, ale odpowiedzialności za nie nie biorę :P Także i ten wyszedł tak, jak miał ochotę, czyli raczej na przekór. I nadal twierdzę, że nie rozgryzłam Hisagiego wystarczająco, żeby o nim napisać odpowiednio sensownie.

Ale, kobyłka u płota dla Stokrota. Opowiadanie ze względu na śladową obecność Kyuubantai—fukutaichou (od niedawna taichou) dedykujemy Vanth z życzeniem wyleczenia oczków.

**REKUZA**

— I w związku z tym... Hmmm... Mam zaszczyt prosić cię o rękę Matsumoto Rangiku.

W kwaterze kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego zapadła ciężka, lodowata cisza.

— Yhm... Proszę?

Hisagi Shuuhei był dumą Oddziału Dziewiątego. Właściwie, był powodem do dumy dla wszystkich Oddziałów Gotei, a dla niektórych również do nadziei, o radości nie wspominając. Był wspaniałym wojownikiem, odpowiedzialnym, niezrównanym kapitanem, wiernym i oddanym przyjacielem, posiadał atrakcyjną powierzchowność, bezpruderyjne tatuaże oraz imponującą odporność na sake. Mówiąc wprost — nawet w klasie oficerskiej Shinigami, gdzie nie brakowało jednostek wybitnych, niedawno mianowany Hisagi—taichou wyróżniał się licznymi przymiotami ciała i ducha.

A czuł się jak zdesperowana mysz.

Całkiem nieduża myszka, taka trochę skostniała, a przy tym zanadto spocona. I z ogonem podkulonym pod siebie. Tak, gdyby Hisagi miał ogon, którym by za sobą powiewał lub wdzięcznie zatykał za pas od munduru, niewątpliwie podkuliłby go teraz pod siebie.

— _Powinieneś był pozwolić mnie z nim porozmawiać... —_Kazeshini zachichotał cierpko gdzieś z podpiwniczenia świadomości, przy wtórze sugestywnego poszczękiwania łańcuchami. Hisagi, jak zazwyczaj, zignorował złośliwość swojego niepokornego zanpakutou. Nie potrzebował Kazeshini — czy to w postaci ostrza, czy chochlika—kominiarza — żeby zapanować nad sytuacją. Jest dorosły, odpowiedzialny, grzechu warty i w ogóle...

I w ogóle nie panował nad sytuacją.

Jego rozmówca poruszył wymownie brwiami. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, ramiona napięte, brodę podniesioną do góry, a usta zaciśnięte we wzgardliwy zygzak. Siedział na wygodnej, gabinetowej ławie naprzeciwko Hisagiego i całkiem dosłownie mroził nieszczęśnika wzrokiem. Kapitan Dziewiątki nerwowym gestem poluźnił obróżkę pod szyją i poczochrał bezradnie krótko obcięte włosy. Nic nie pomagało powtarzanie sobie w myśli listy swoich niewątpliwych zalet. Hisagi zaledwie kilkoma spojrzeniami i groźnym marsem został sprowadzony do poziomu bardzo znerwicowanego gryzonia, podatnego na spadek temperatury.

A ta spadała z każdą chwilą.

Shuuhei próbował nastroszyć się, wypiąć dumnie bliznę, błysnąć swym świeżo pobranym z magazynów kapitańskim haori — na próżno. Na gościnnym fotelu skulił się niegodnie i coraz bardziej drętwiał.

A przecież to nie jemu nogi zwisały z ławy wysoko nad podłogą!

Jakby w niemej zaczepce kapitan Hitsugaya zamajtał owymi nogami w powietrzu i nachylił się trochę w stronę gościa. Lodowaty wzrok szmaragdowych oczu świdrował Hisagiego bezlitośnie i wydobywał na jaw wszystkie ukryte wady produktu.

— Ha! —Hitsugaya Toshirou odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd po wejściu jego gość nabrał tchu i wyrzucił z siebie prośbę, z którą przyszedł. — Ha.

Hisagi powiercił się odrobinę, powstrzymując odruch pomacania policzka i sprawdzenia, czy nie pojawił się na nim szron. Odsłonięte ramiona już dawno pokryły się gęsią skórką — pomału zaczynał rozumieć obsesję innych oficerów na punkcie posiadania rękawów. Do tej pory nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale z Hitsugayą—taichou lepiej było konwersować w rękawach. A lepiej jeszcze od razu w rękawiczkach. O, właśnie. Może Hisagi jakoś źle, jakoś niezręcznie podszedł do tej całej sprawy? Może trzeba było to powiedzieć subtelniej, delikatniej? Bardziej dyplomatycznie?

Hm.

Może jeszcze nie było za późno?

— Masz najpiękniejszego porucznika na świecie, Hitsugaya—taichou... — zaczął Shuuhei kwieciście i dyplomatycznie. I tym razem naprawdę musiał pomacać się po policzku, bo spojrzenie Juubantai—taichou spojrzenie gradem.

— Też mi! — prychnął Hitsugaya kwaśno. — Matsumoto, też coś. Matsumoto, to taka... Matsumoto. Inni kapitanowie mają znacznie ładniejszych poruczników.

— O — rzucił ostrożnie Hisagi. Jego rozmówca przewrócił oczami.

— Nie mówię, że twój jest ładniejszy. Żółtodziób straszny z niego, ale wyrobi się na pewno. Ale u innych kapitanów... Na przykład Abarai.

— O? — zdziwił się Hisagi uznaniem Renjiego za ideał urody — w oczach Hitsugayi Toshirou!

— Abarai—taichou ma najpiękniejszego porucznika na świecie! — warknął zaczepnie gospodarz, ze szmaragdowym ogniem w oczach i szronem na skrajach grzywki.

— A. — Hisagi poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że podobnie jak on sam, Renji piastował od niedawna stanowisko kapitana, w dodatku w Oddziale Piątym. A urody porucznika Oddziału Piątego z całą pewnością nie należało kwestionować w obecności Juubantai—ryuu.

— Oczywiście, Momo—kun z pewnością jest... wyjątkowa...

— Dla ciebie Hinamori—fukutaichou! — Hitsugaya w słusznym oburzeniu aż podskoczył na ławie. Hisagi skurczył się trwożnie i po raz kolejny poluźnił obróżkę. Czuł, że jego szanse uzyskania zgody na poślubienie Rangiku maleją równie drastycznie jak temperatura w gabinecie. A to przecież miała być tylko formalność! Poczucie małości i niepewności odpłynęło z wolna, ustępując słusznemu gniewowi w obliczu doznawanej krzywdy. Właściwie, robił tylko Hitsugayi grzeczność, pytając go o zdanie! Cierpliwość Hisagiego zdecydowanie osiągnęła limit. Oboje z Matsumoto byli dorosłymi ludźmi, mogli się pobrać, rozstać, żyć w grzechu — jak im się tylko podobało. Hisagi postanowił okazać dowódcy ukochanej kobiety należytą estymę, potraktować go, hm, jak młodszego braciszka panny młodej, proformalnie wystąpić z oświadczynami — a w nagrodę za przyjazny gest spotyka go tylko besztanie!

— Porozmawiajmy serio, Toushirou — rzekł kordialnie, usiłując przywrócić rozmowie jakąś sensowną równowagę. Po czym natychmiast ugryzł się w język, obserwując, jak w lodowych fasetkach szmaragdu zapala się czerwony blask.

Ajjjj...

Cisza.

Hitsugaya nie zerwał się w furii i nie rzucił się wyganiać bezczelnego intruza ze swojego gabinetu, łopocząc przydługim płaszczem i potykając się o własne, ciągle jeszcze rosnące stopy. Hitsugaya nie zaczął wrzeszczeć wściekłym dyszkantem. Właściwie, nastroszona grzywa opadła mu, a ramiona rozluźniły się odrobinę. I tylko szmaragdowoczerwone spojrzenie utkwił gdzieś tuż ponad ramieniem Hisagi—taichou.

Hisagi prawie—że klęczał.

Może to była kwestia osobowości. Może to była kwestia ciepłoty ciała. Może to była kwestia reiatsu. Może to była kwestia jakichś niepojętych innych rzeczy. Faktem jednak pozostawało, że o—dwie—głowy—niższy—Hitsugaya Toushirou sprowadził Hisagiego Shuuhei do zupełnego niemal poziomu.

— Yhmmm, taaak, emmm, nie mieliśmy okazji, żeby przejść na ty, Hitsugaya—taichou...

— Rzeczywiście.

Cisza.

Hisagi stęknął nieszczęśliwie.

— To mogę poślubić Matsumoto, czy nie? — zajęczał.

Chłodne wzruszenie ramion.

— Najpierw jej się oświadcz na trzeźwo — poradził kwaśno Hitsugaya.

— Byłem trzeźwy, kiedy się oświadczałem! — oburzył się Shuuhei.

— Ale ona nie była — uciął Juubantai—taichou.

— Eee... Skąd ta pewność?

Prychnięcie.

— Była nietrzeźwa — oświadczył gospodarz tonem absolutnej pewności. Hisagi spuścił uszy po sobie.

— No, może... trochę...

— Była zupełnie pijana.

— Lekko... podchmielona... Być może...

— Upojona zupełnie! Chciałeś wykorzystać słabość nieprzytomnej kobiety! Łajdaku bez sumienia! Wynoś się!

Hisagi skulił się w sobie. Temu ostatniemu zarzutowi bardzo chciałby zaprzeczyć, ale, o ile nie wątpił w szczerość Rangiku, kiedy zgodziła się za niego wyjść, o tyle obawiał się, że istotnie mogła nie być zupełnie... Przytomna.

— Czy to znaczyło „nie"? Tak w ogóle? — wyszemrał spod progu.

Hitsugaya obrzucił go ostatnim, miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

— W ogóle, to jesteś dla niej za młody.

Cisza.

— Wróć za dziesięć lat, wtedy się zastanowię. Może — dokończył.

Hisagi potarł palcem brwi. Coś mu tu nie pasowało.

— Za dziesięć lat nadal będę od niej młodszy...? A poza tym, to nie wiek się liczy! Pan powinien to wiedzieć najlepiej, Hiitsugaya—taichou...!

Ajjjj...

Tym razem oberwał i z wielkim hukiem wyleciał poza kwatery Oddziału Dziesiątego.

— PRECZ!

W kwaterach Oddziału Dziewiątego Abarai—taichou pocieszał zrozpaczonego przyjaciela.

— No, nie poszło tak źle, nic cennego ci nie odmroził... Zastanowi się jeszcze i zmięknie, zobaczysz, Hisagi—sempai, będzie dobrze.

— Po co ja w ogóle szedłem do niego? — Hisagi walił głową w biurko. — Trzeba było zaciągnąć Rangiku do kapłana i od razu załatwić sprawę.

— Nie była aż tak pijana, żeby z tobą uciec — orzekł bezlitośnie Renji. Hisagi wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

— Hę?

— I zrezygnować z welonu? Sukni? Bukietu? Ubrania Rukii i Orihime—chan w różowe koronki? Albo i Kiry nawet, gdyby się rozpędziła? Z całej tej weselnej szopki miałaby zrezygnować, po dziesiątkach lat staropanieństwa? Wierzę, że cię kocha, ale ma mocniejszą głowę od ciebie. Ona ma mocniejszą głowę od wszystkich. Aż tak jej nie upijesz.

— Skąd ta pewność?

Zadzierzysta twarz Renjiego przyozdobiła się w bezczelny uśmieszek. Kapitan Oddziału Piątego usiadł obok przyjaciela, dumnie rozścielając pod sobą haori.

— Piłem z nią częściej niż ty... Auuu!

— Co jest? — zaniepokoił się Hisagi.

— Niic, plecy mnie bolą...

— Ciężar awansu uwiera? Już? — zakpił Shuuhei. Zdziwił się nieco, kiedy policzki Abaraia pokryły się rumieńcem.

— Odczep się.

— No co?

— Niiiiic, przyszalałem trochę, emmm, świętując awans. Odczep się, mówię.

— Zabimaru cię pokąsał ze szczęścia? — Hisagi złapał przyjaciela za kołnierz i spojrzał ciekawie na jego odsłonięty kark i widoczną poniżej linię pleców.

— Odwalisz się wreszcie?

— To mi nie wygląda na Zabimaru — mruknął ostrożnie Kyuubantai—taichou. Skóra Renjiego pokryta była dziesiątkami świeżych zadraśnięć. Abarai—taichou wzruszył ramionami i poprawił na sobie haori.

— Nie ma wiśni bez kolców...

— Kapitan jest niedoooooobry... Zostanę starą paaaaaaanną... Już zaaaaaaawsze — ryczała Matsumoto Rangiku w podołek skłopotanego Ikkaku. Yumichika zaraz na wstępie wymknął się harpim objęciom Rangiku, odmawiając narażenia swojej nowej yukaty na wymiętoszenie nawet w szlachetnym celu pocieszania niedoszłej panny młodej.

— No, no... — Ikkaku niezgrabnie poklepał Matsumoto po głowie. — Będzie w porządku, na pewno. Dogadają się jakoś. Twój kapitan nie jest przecież taki znowu zły...?

— Kapitan był na mnie wścieeeeeeeekły! — zachlipała Rangiku. — I p—powiedział, że nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż! Nigdy! Nigdy!

— Zmieni zdanie. — Yumichika eleganckim gestem drobnej dłoni zbył obawy towarzyszki. — Bądź co bądź, nic Hisagiemu nie odmroził. To znaczy, że się jeszcze namyśli.

— Niiiigdy nie wyjdę za mąż... — rozpaczała Matsumoto, głucha na wszelkie argumenty. Ayasegawa oszczędził jej więc spostrzeżenia, że opinia Hitsugayi—taichou nie powinna mieć najmniejszego wpływu na życie osobiste jego porucznika.

— Będzie dobrze — powtórzył kojąco. Ikkaku pokiwał gorliwie głową i dolał sake.

— Masz tu jeszcze. Dobrze będzie. No. Ciesz się, że nie jesteś w naszym Oddziale, o!

— Eeeee? Czeeeeemu? — zdziwiła się Rangiku zza oparów sake. Yumichika wzdrygnął się teatralnie.

— Pomyśl, gdyby jakiś... nieszczęsny delikwent... Próbował się oświadczyć NASZEMU kapitanowi... O NASZEGO porucznika... Nawet by ci nie został po tym delikwencie skrawek szaty na relikwię!

— Nooooo...

— Ładnie będzie, jakuYachury kiedyś... Tego. No wiesz. — Ikkaku podskoczył, rozlewając cenne sake na miodowe loki Matsumoto. — Się będzie działo!

— Będzie zabawnie! — Fioletowe oczy Yumichiki rozbłysły tęsknym, dzikim wyzwaniem. — Będziemy mogli wszystkich tych delikwentów zmiażdżyć!

— Dopiero, jak kapitan z nimi skończy — usadził go w miejscu posmutniały Ikkaku.

— Ach... — rozczarował się Yumi. — Ale, na pewno coś dla nas zostawi.

Cisza.

Rangiku chlipała jakby słabiej, w czarce sake wypatrując różowej przyszłości małej Yachiru. Jej gorące serce natychmiast rozpłynęło się z zachwytu na myśl o przyszłych podbojach Pierwszej Damy Oddziału Jedenastego. No, może Pierwszej Damzeli.

— Założę się, że złamie wam wszystkim serca! — oznajmiła i ochoczo dolała sobie napoju, odsuwając chwilowo w niepamięć własne staropanieńskie perspektywy.

— Prędzej kapitan nam karki połamie! — zarechotał Ikkaku. Yumichika smutnie pokręcił głową.

— W życiu Yachiru liczy się tylko jeden mężyczna...

— Myślisz, że kapitan...? — zdumiał się Madarame. Yumi zgromił go spojrzeniem.

— Czy kapitan kwalifikuje się dla ciebie jako mężczyzna?

— Kapitan to kapitan!

— No, to sam widzisz.

— Więc nie chodzi ci o kapitana?

— O mężczyznę mi chodzi! Kapitan to kapitan!

— No.

Matsumoto usiłowała śledzić logikę Oddziału Jedenastego, poddała się jednak dość szybko.

— Czyli, że kto jest mężczyzną dla Yachiru?

Obaj panowie zgodnie spojrzeli na nią z wyższością osób wtajemniczonych.

— Kapitan Kuchiki, oczywiście! — objawił Yumichika.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Ikkaku. I obaj jak na komendę wydali zgodne, smutne westchnienie.

— Co się stało? — zdziwiła się Matsumoto. — Mogła gorzej trafić! Kuchiki—taichou to niezłe ciacho, jak już się go odwinie z tych różnych warstw i dachówek, założę się! I będzie ją stać na... na... — potrząsnęła pustym bukłakiem sake — na wszystko!

Madarame i Ayasegawa kręcili posępnie głowami.

— Życie jest okrutne... — westchnął tragicznie Yumi. Ikkaku pochylił się do ucha Rangiku.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że jej przejdzie ta sprawa z Kuchikim, zanim dorośnie, bo się biedulka sparzy... — wymruczał konspiracyjnie.

— Bo co? — zaciekawiła się natychmiast Matsumoto.

— Nooo, niby nic wielkiego... — Yumi kapryśnie zaplatał palce. — Ale... Ale...

— Ale co? — naciskała.

— No, wiesz, ta nasza impreza ostatnia... Wiele przyniosła zmian...

— No ba! — napuszyła się Rangiku. — Zaręczyłam się na niej! Ha! Ale i tak zostanę starą panną... Buuuuuu...

— Gdyby Hisagi nie przyszedł się o ciebie oświadczyć, pewnie byś nie pamiętała, że masz wyjść za niego za mąż — dociął jej Ikkaku.

— O zamążpójściu pamiętam w każdym stanie upojenia! — oburzyła się święcie.

— Taaak, jasne. A jak chciał cię porywać i ciągnąć do ślubu jeszcze przed świtem, to tylko udawałaś nieprzytomną i śpiącą jak kłoda?

— No, wiesz — zatrzepotała rzęsami — muszę się przecież cenić jakoś...? Nie wypada tak na łapu—capu brać ślubu, bez sukni, welonu...? Bez druhen? I drużbów...? Co by sobie ludzie pomyśleli!

Co Yumichika pomyślał, tego nie zdradził, ale uśmiechnął się na to i mrugnął okiem bardzo... lazurowo.

— Skoro byłaś nieprzytomna i śpiąca, pewnie nie wiesz, że Renji wcześnie wyszedł?

— Własnego awansu nie chciał świętować? A to żmija z niego! A to pawian! — oburzała się Matsumoto.

— Och, świętował, jeszcze jak... Właśnie po to poszedł, żeby świętować...

— Bez nas?

— Może dostał jakiś... Specjalny upominek... Z okazji promocji na kapitana...

— Eeeee? I po to by imprezę zostawił?

— Widocznie trzeba coś było... Odpakować... Odwinąć z warstw...

— I dachówek — dołożył Ikkaku.

Nad Oddziałem Jedenastym poniósł się pisk zachwyconej Matsumoto.

— Nasi góóóóóóóóóóóórą!

W Oddziale Dziesiątym boczna ścianka regału na akta została mroźnym oddechem Hyorinmaru przemieniona w lustro. Odbijała się w nim para szmaragdowych oczu, rozjaśnionych szelmowskimi iskierkami chłopięcego zachwytu.

— „Za młody jesteś dla niej". Haaaa! Ale mu daliśmy popalić!

Lodowoszmaragdowy smok czule przytulił grzbiet do wystających kolan swego pana. Hitsugaya zmarszczył się w wyrazie zakłopotania.

— Pewnie znów będzie jojczała, że jesteśmy niedobrzy...

Lodowy pazur pocieszająco poklepał chudziutkie plecy, wciąż nieproporcjonalnie wąskie w stosunku do głowy.

— Racja, niech sobie jojczy. Nie mamy czasu na takie głupoty. Ślub! Jeszcze czego! Welony! Bukiety! Torty!

Smok zastrzygł uchem.

— Doooobra, torty mogą zostać. Zamówimy dla nas jeden z lodami. Ale naprawdę nie ma teraz czasu na te bzdury. Może za jakieś dziesięć lat...

Chłodny bok szturchnął pytająco chudą łydkę.

— Eeee, nie ma szans, nie odpuści nam. Będę jej musiał wyprawić wesele na całe Seireitei. Ale to dopiero za dziesięć lat! — zastrzegł sobie Toushirou. — Ale na pewno nie odpuści. Welon, suknia... Kokardki.

Hyorinmaru otrząsnął się w panice tak gwałtownie, że sypnął dookoła szronem.

— Nie dam ci tego zrobić. — Chłopiec poklepał swoje zanpakutou po zmaterializowanym w smoka, kolczystym grzbiecie. — Kokardki, nie — powtórzył z tą samą absolutną pewnością, która równego mu rangą i wyższego wzrostem kapitana potrafiła sprowadzić do poziomu podłogi. Smoczy pysk otarł się o drobną dłoń i absolutną pewność. Na chwilę dwie pary szmaragdowych oczu w lustrze zlały się w jedną.

Czyli dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

— Zamówię jej te jakieś różne fiubździałki, niech sobie ma — westchnął Hitsugaya, siadając z podkurczonymi nogami przy grzbiecie Hyorinmaru. Smok natychmiast wepchnął mu potężny łeb na drobne kolana. Jak zazwyczaj, zmieścił się idealnie.

— Ten biedak nawet nie wie, co go czeka! — W spojrzeniu Toushirou zapalił się diabełkowaty błysk, który natychmiast odwzajemniły fasetki smoczych oczu. — Przez te dziesięć lat... Zdążymy go uświadomić.

Lodowokolczysty ogon trzepnął o podłogę w geście poparcia.

— Za dziesięć lat... Będę dwadzieścia centymetrów wyższy! — Hitsugaya—taichou powstał z miejsca i poprawił sobie na ramionach kapitańskie haori. — A on ciągle będzie dla niej za młody! Ha! — usiadł z powrotem i oparł błogo głowę na grzbiecie Hyorinmaru. — Haaaaa!

Przymknął oczy.

— Ha...

Matsumoto Rangiku przydreptała do swojego Oddziału późną nocą, uroczo zarumieniona, półprzytomna i mocno rozchwiana w kolanach. Trzeźwiejsze spojrzenie i prosty krok wróciły jej zaraz za progiem, kiedy ogarnęła spojrzeniem scenę w gabinecie i skierowała się do swojego kapitana. Solidne, kordialne klepnięcie w zad obudziło drzemiącego smoka, a wymowne drgnięcie miodowozłotych brwi odesłało Hyorinmaru w przynależną mu niematerialność. Matsumoto—fukutaichou przetarła czoło i podniosła uśpionego Hitsugayę, przytulając go z dawna nabytym odruchem do macierzyńskiej piersi.

— Mtsuuuumt... — rozległo się senne mamrotanie. Podchmielony, rzewny uśmiech Matsumoto—fukutaichou rozpromienił ją całą jak słoneczko.

— Aaaaaaale mu powiedziałeś... — zagruchała czule, niosąc kapitana do łóżka z kilkoma zaledwie potknięciami o meble.

— Hi hiiiiii... — zachichotał słabo Hitsugaya.

— Kapitanieeeee...

— Nnnn?

— Ale tak naprawdę, to się zgodzisz...?

— Pfffff...

Pochrapywał już, kiedy go otulała kocem i odkładała haori na podłogę.

— No zgooooodzisz się?

— Tak, tak... — burknął niewyraźnie, opędzając się przez sen od swojego porucznika. Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się promiennie i z pełnym zadowoleniem zwinęła się w kłębek na podłodze, tuż za kapitańskim progiem.

— Zdrowie panny młodej! — Wyciągnęła zza pazuchy rezerwową butelkę sake.

— MTSUUUUUUMT... — chrapnęło zza rozsuwanych drzwi.

— Aaaaa, smoki dwa... Szmaragdowe obydwa...

KONIEC


End file.
